


Братская игра в шахматы (A Chess Game Between Brothers)

by Sevima



Series: Шахматы (Chess) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону вдруг стало интересно, а не попал ли он в какую-то странную версию Сумеречной зоны. Не то, чтобы эта версия Сумеречной зоны была такой уж странной, но все же она была довольно сюрреалистична.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братская игра в шахматы (A Chess Game Between Brothers)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chess Game Between Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566166) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



> Написано по заявке читателя аккаунта автора на тумблере.  
> Заявка: Майкрофт против Шерлока. В чем угодно. Джон наблюдает. Возможно, с ужасом.
> 
> Это первая часть дилогии "Шахматы". Да, я продолжаю развивать тему с шахматами. На сей раз как переводчик.

***

 

Это было противостояние Холмсов. А Джон оказался в самом его эпицентре. И без пистолета.  
  
Джон вздохнул. Испуганно. Он и в самом деле чувствовал себя так.  
  
Противостояние _происходило_ прямо сейчас, на глазах у только что пришедшего после тяжелой 24-часовой смены Джона. _Внеплановой_ смены, стоит заметить. Два врача просто не смогли справиться со шквалом больных гриппом. Не то чтобы против гриппа и в самом деле имелось лекарство, но это не мешало _заболевшим_ людям приходить и требовать от докторов немедленного излечения. И как бы много раз Джон не повторял этого, что нет лекарства от гриппа, больные лишь находили это поводом для все больших жалоб и хныканья по поводу их несчастной участи.  
  
В общем - Шерлок в обычный, ничем не примечательный день.  
  
Только в данный момент Джону пришлось иметь дело не с одним Шерлоком. Нет. Видимо, боги, что следят за ним сверху, решили, что он в чем-то сильно провинился, если оказался сейчас в подобной ситуации: двое очень сердитых братьев Холмс стояли посреди гостиной квартиры 221б по Бейкер-стрит, кидая друг на друга просто убийственные взгляды и пытаясь при этом перекричать оппонента. Джон тут же принялся мысленно прикидывать последствия, пытаясь подобрать подходящее средство для горла Шерлока, которое завтра, вне всякого сомнения, будет сильно болеть.  
  
\- Нет, Майкрофт. Без вариантов! Это совершенно неприемлемо. Держись подальше от Джона. Он мой, и ты его никогда не получишь!  
  
Брови Джона от удивления спрятались за линией роста волос.  
  
\- Не упрямься, Шерлок. Это всего на один день. И если бы ты хоть на секунду перестал вести себя, словно капризный ребенок, то согласился бы составить нам компанию, чтобы избежать всего этого...  
  
\- Я _не куплюсь_ на твой шантаж, Майкрофт. Не дождешься. Тебе должно быть стыдно только за само предложение. И кроме того, Джон никогда не поведется на такую явную попытку манипулирования.  
  
\- Да ради Бога, Шерлок, тебе обязательно все так драматизировать? И это не попытка _манипуляции_ , а обязательство...  
  
\- То же самое. Особенно, если замешана наша мамуля.  
  
Джон разинул рот в изумлении:  
  
\- Так, секундочку. Я вообще-то здесь же стою. И... мамуля?  
  
Фыркнув, Майкрофт повернулся лицом к Джону и кивнул в знак приветствия:  
  
\- Добрый вечер, доктор Ватсон. Прощу прощения за неподобающее поведение моего брата, но вы и так знаете, какой он. Уверен, это последнее, с чем бы вы хотели столкнуться после тяжелого дня в больнице, но, похоже, вы единственный, кто может хоть как-то повлиять на него. Возможно, он хотя бы вас послушает.  
  
\- Не надейся, - рыкнул Шерлок.  
  
Джон лишь тяжело вздохнул:  
  
\- О чем хоть речь-то? - спросил он, не будучи уверен, что желает знать ответ.  
  
\- Рождественский ужин.  
  
Джон резко побледнел. Он почувствовал, как щупальца настоящего страха сжимают его грудь в своих крепких объятиях:  
  
\- Рождественский ужин. С... вашей семьей?  
  
\- Именно, Джон. А с кем еще бы нам проводить этот вечер? Мамуля _сто лет_ как желает с вами познакомиться. И раз уж Шерлок не захотел сделать этого самостоятельно, она решила взять дело в свои руки и пригласить вас к себе на это Рождество.  
  
\- Б-боже, - заикаясь выдавил Джон.  
  
\- Видишь, Майкрофт. Я говорил, что он не захочет. Верный до конца. Таков мой Джон.  
  
Джону вдруг стало интересно, а не попал ли он в какую-то странную версию Сумеречной зоны. Не то чтобы эта версия Сумеречной зоны _была_ такой уж странной, но все же она была довольно сюрреалистична. И... Шерлок только что назвал его _своим_ Джоном?  
  
\- Ладно, Майкрофт, давайте уточним. Шерлок никогда не посещает рождественские ужины. Поэтому, чтобы заставить его все-таки там появиться, вы решили пригласить меня пойти вместе с вами, прекрасно зная, что ваше постоянное с ним соперничество разожжет в нем ревность и заставит сопровождать меня. Чтобы я в глазах родни оказался не _вашим_ лакеем, но _его_ другом. Я правильно понял?  
  
На губах Шерлока заиграла победоносная улыбка:  
  
\- Вот почему, в общих чертах, он работает на меня, а не на тебя, _братец_. Передай мамуле, что Джон отказывается.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, похоже, соглашаясь с поражением:  
  
\- Хорошо, Шерлок, будь по-твоему. Хотя, должен заметить, вряд ли ты захочешь, чтобы у мамули сложилось о твоем _друге_ негативное мнение. Услышав об отказе, она скорее всего решит, что он неблагодарный и грубый. Что и неудивительно: ты никогда не заботился о мнении окружающих. О тебе, по крайней мере.  
  
Шерлок стиснул зубы:  
  
\- Прекрасно. Ты выиграл этот раунд, Майкрофт. Будь готов к реваншу, - он повернулся к другу, за мгновение смягчая выражение лица: - Иди отдыхать, Джон. Завтра мы пойдем к моему портному и подберем тебе подходящий ужину у моей мамули костюм. Надо, чтобы ты выглядел наилучшим образом.  
  
Джон все еще не был убежден:  
  
\- Ты уверен, Шерлок? - он кинул предупреждающий взгляд на Майкрофта. - Я могу придумать уважительную причину для отказа. Могу сказать, что работаю в те дни, или что у меня уже есть планы.  
  
Шерлок тепло улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
\- Все в порядке, Джон. На самом деле, я буду рад, что мамуля наконец-таки с тобой познакомится. В конце концов, не _ее_ присутствия я хотел избежать, - на последнем предложении он кинул взгляд через плечо в сторону брата.  
  
Майкрофт, к ужасу Джона, ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Прекрасно, Шерлок. Я передам, что вы приняли приглашение. В вечер Рождества я прибуду сюда на машине, что довезет нас прямо до места. До свидания, Джон, - кивнув на прощание, он развернулся к выходу.  
  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Майкрофт улыбнулся сам себе и шагнул в сторону лестницы. Обычно эти семнадцать ступенек были для него вынужденной необходимостью. Сегодня же он спустился по ним с необычной для себя легкостью, после чего вышел на улицу.  
  
 _Шах, младший братец. Твой ход._


End file.
